El adiós terrenal
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Nos veremos otra vez, te acunaré en mis brazos y no habrá quien pueda separarnos de nuevo.


**El adiós terrenal.**

**Sumario**: _Nos veremos otra vez, te acunaré en mis brazos y no habrá quien pueda separarnos de nuevo_.

¡Hola! Soy un desastre, estoy deprimida y no puedo pensar sino cosas tristes, así que traje este pequeño oneshot, esperando que el pesar se me pase. Ojalá sea de su agrado y lo de siempre: **Hetalia** no es mio, no soy parte del club siniestro dirigido por dos alegres personas, no hago esto por dinero, no es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, etc.

**_El adiós terrenal._**

Son contadas las ocasiones en las que, como naciones, descubren que su final está cerca. Se los dice el Sol, las estrellas, y el panorama que en cuestión de días u horas dejará de tener relación para volverse la herencia de la nación naciente.

El final de una era, de su tiempo terrenal, pensar en ello le provocó sonreír con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Vio perecer a su compañera, que por siglos fuera su gran amiga y rival, tanto de guerras como de amores, pero ¿no era el amor una especie de guerra?

Y pensar que se odiaron por décadas por el amor de una nación, por la cual ambas valían lo mismo, sin otra distinción más que el nombre, el color de sus pieles, y la dirección en la que encaminaba sus pasos para verles, amarlas, y dejarlas. Al igual que ella, dejaba a un hijo a la suerte de los Dioses, deseando que éstos tuvieran la misericordia de poner en sus caminos una guía y una luz para que no cayeran en un sendero oscuro de destrucción.

Iba a desaparecer, de eso no cabía la menor duda, se lo decían las heridas de esa última batalla que no habían cerrado, y de las cuales se escapaba su fuerza y vitalidad. Su existencia solamente quedaría en las naciones que alcanzaron a conocerle, y en la herencia que dejaba a su pequeño, a quien lamentaba tener que dejar tan joven, en manos de las naciones vecinas y de los humanos que, sin escrúpulos, lo esclavizarían obligándole a cumplir tareas llenas de egoísmo y dolor.

Avanzó en la arena, con la disposición de sentir por última vez el calor de sus tierras y desvanecerse con la cálida brisa que ya se despedía de ella, cuando escuchó los pasos y jadeos de su hijo, quien le seguía con insistencia pero en silencio.

-¡Madre! -Sus ojos, llenos de una inconfundible tristeza, parecían llorar a gritos, a pesar del semblante calmo de su rostro. El Imperio Otomano venía tras él, con el rostro vendado por esa última batalla en la que poco pudo hacer por ella.- ¿Ya no quieres verme?

-No, mi pequeño. Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso. -Dijo con dulzura.- Quería hacerlo menos doloroso para tí, pero veo con tristeza que es imposible. -Se reclinó para verlo directo a los ojos.- Ha llegado la hora de partir, y como toda nación que muere, voy a desaparecer, para siempre.

-¿Es hora del adiós? -Preguntó Egipto tras un largo silencio, y su madre besó su frente con suavidad, queriendo que esa pequeña muestra de afecto bastara para eliminar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo su retoño.

-Nos decimos adiós en vida, pero nunca olvides que nosotros estamos por encima de la muerte. Nos veremos otra vez, te acunaré en mis brazos y no habrá quien pueda separarnos de nuevo.

Se volteó a ver al turco-otomano, quien no interrumpiera ni por un segundo a las naciones, y en un gesto silencioso, le confió la seguridad y porvenir de Egipto, antes de volver sus pasos al inmenso desierto, y desaparecer entre las dunas, tal como estaba escrito el final de cada nación, no sin antes volverse a los mediterráneos y regalarles una última sonrisa, que el más pequeño grabó en la profundidad de su ser, junto a un juramento silencioso de devoción, para proteger aquello que recibía, y llevarlo a una gloria igual o más grande que la vivida por su madre.

-Es hora de volver. -Dijo el otomano poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña nación.- Tienes mucho por hacer. -Al ver que el egipcio no reaccionaba, agregó.- Por ella.

-Está bien. -Respondió al fin, sin levantar la mirada.- Dime lo que tengo que hacer...

**FIN**

Ojalá esta lectura haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo y tengan un buen día.


End file.
